


You Must Love Me

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Dubious Consent, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post Winter Finale, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: << Non m’importa se ora non provi nulla per me … è solo questione di tempo Ed e tu amerai, tu devi amarmi >> gli disse Oswald mentre si stava rivestendo e quel che era peggio fu che una parte della mente di Ed era d’accordo con lui, Oswald pur di non perderlo lo aveva intrappolato in una sorta di sindrome di Stoccolma o simili e ancora peggio gli piaceva, come gli era piaciuto farsi scopare da Oswald e come gli sarebbe piaciuto rifarlo ancora e ancora.





	

Aveva esaminato quella stanza per giorni alla ricerca di una fuga, una qualsiasi via di fuga prima di arrendersi di fronte all’evidenza che villa Van Dahl non aveva vie di fughe o per lo meno non si trovavano in quella stanza. Era un risultato frustrante per Edward Nygma ma a sua discolpa non avrebbe potuto prevedere quella reazione da parte di Oswald.

Quando era tornato per prendere la sua roba era rimasto sorpreso che l’altro si fosse limitato a chiedergli se potevano cenare insieme per l’ultima volta senza accennare a quello che era accaduto alla biblioteca o a dove si fosse recato e lui aveva stupidamente accettato. Che Oswald Cobblepot fosse uno psicopatico, un sociopatico e che avesse una scala morale tutta sua lo sapeva, era questo che lo aveva attratto fin dal principio, il desiderio malcelato di voler essere libero com’era l’altro, e che ora avesse una cotta per lui era indifferente, cotta o meno lo avrebbe distrutto.

Era andato tutto bene fino a che non aveva deciso di versarsi da bere, ricordava bene di aver stappato la bottiglie, portato il bicchiere alle labbra e poi … poi il vuoto più completo, non ricorda niente, solamente che la testa gli doleva e che tutto si muoveva troppo velocemente, quando si era risvegliato era in un’ala di villa van Dhal che non conosceva e per quanto avesse tentato non c’era modo di uscire da quella stanza.

Per due giorni era rimasto senza avere contatti col mondo, Barbara e gli altri dovevano essere convinti che li avesse traditi o che ci avesse ripensato si era detto il terzo giorno quando aveva finalmente visto la porta aprirsi, aveva mangiato ma evidentemente Olga o chi per lei doveva aver ricevuto l’ordine di portargli da mangiare solamente quando crollava dalla stanchezza.

<< Io vorrei sapere cosa ti passa per la testa? Sei pazzo o semplicemente un idiota? >> aveva urlato nel riconoscere Oswald, in quel momento odiava tutto di quello che fino a poco tempo prima era stato il suo migliore amico, il completo su misura, gli occhi che lo guardavano come se fosse chissà chi, persino il rumore del bastone di Oswald lo irritava dopo giorni in cui l’unico suono che aveva udito era la sua stessa voce.

<< Ti consiglio di calmarti, non vedi che sto facendo tutto questo per te? >> era stata la risposta di Oswald, quell’uomo aveva un’idea distorta dell’amore, se davvero lo amava, e dopo quello che era avvenuto ed ne dubitava, allora lo avrebbe lasciato andare, lo avrebbe visto con isabella e sarebbe dovuto essere felice per lui invece di portargliela via per sempre, Isabella non si meritava quello e lui di certo non meritava di rimanere bloccato lì dentro.

<< Non capisco come e ora fammi uscire, ora! >> aveva urlato prima che l’altro gli sfiorasse il volto con la mano, quel gesto lo aveva raggelato e disgustato allo stesso tempo eppure c’era stato qualcosa che lo aveva attratto.

<< Lo capirai, ma non ora … è solo questione di tempo Ed >> aveva replicato Oswald prima di uscire, per essere un invalido era abbastanza veloce aveva pensato Ed prima di precipitarsi inutilmente verso la porta.

La strategia gli era stata chiara il quarto, o quinto, giorno di prigionia: quel folle lo avrebbe tenuto lì dentro fino a … che avesse rivelato la sua nuova alleanza? O che cominciasse a provare qualcosa per lui? Qualsiasi cosa fosse lui non avrebbe ceduto, aveva una mente geniale e poteva tranquillamente sopravvivere a quello si era detto.

Però poi l’isolamento era aumentato, il cibo lentamente diminuito e si era ritrovato ad attendere le visite di Oswald e sapeva cosa volesse l’altro, oh se lo sapeva ma lui non provava nulla, quella era un semplice necessita fisica di cui il suo corpo non poteva fare a meno si diceva ogni volta che lo vedeva entrare prima di correre tra le sue braccia, odiandosi ancora di più.

Aveva bisogno di contatto umano anche se era con l’uomo che odiava, e pensare che fino a pochi mesi prima aveva considerato Oswald il suo migliore amico, l’altro aveva fatto tanto per lui ma non per questo lui doveva amarlo, inoltre quella era solo una stupida cotta. Eppure più gli incontri aumentavano e più lui si scopriva dipendente dall’altro e quello non gli piaceva.

Quando per la prima volta lo baciò sentì chiaramente la felicità di Oswald, come se fosse palpabile, il modo in cui l’altro ricambiava il suo bacio, in cui le sue mani gli accarezzavano la schiena e i loro corpi aderivano tra loro era deliziosamente sbagliato, non doveva andare, sentiva che la sua mente stava per andare in pezzi e Oswald era la sua unica ancora di salvezza.

<< Non era così difficile, devi solamente amarmi Edward, solamente amarmi e non lasciarmi più >> aveva sussurrato il sindaco di Gotham quando si erano separati, era uno sbaglio, era tutto un gigantesco sbaglio si disse Ed, aveva sbagliato fin dal principio aveva pensato prima che Oswald cercasse nuovamente le sue labbra prima di andarsene.

Era rimasto a fissare la parete per ore chiedendosi perché quel bacio gli fosse piaciuto così tanto, cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in lui da desiderare di vedere il proprio rapitore, l’isolamento lo stava facendo impazzire più di quanto credesse, eppure non riusciva a non pensare alle labbra di Oswald e a come baciarlo in quel momento gli fosse sembrata la cosa giusta da fare.

La volta successiva aveva accettato tutto quello che l’altro gli dava, aveva bisogno di un contatto umano e Oswald Cobblepot era l’unico volto che vedesse da mesi e per quanto fosse umiliante ne aveva un tremendo bisogno. E dopo i baci era venuto altro, gli era sembrato quasi un sogno quando si era inginocchiato e poi gli aveva fatto un pompino, eppure ricordava bene di aver trafficato con i pantaloni d’alta sartoria di Oswald, di averli abbassati assieme all’intimo per poi prendere in bocca il sesso dell’altro per cominciare a succhiarlo con forza, le mani di Oswald tra i suoi capelli che lo accarezzavano lentamente.

Si era mosso con forza, determinato a strappargli almeno un orgasmo e sentire i gemiti e i mugolii sommessi del re di Gotham aveva mendato scariche elettriche al suo bassoventre, quando aveva sentito che l’altro era vicino all’orgasmo aveva infilato una mano nei pantaloni per masturbarsi con forza, odiava tutto di quella situazione, che gli stesse piacendo, che si sentisse in balia di Oswald e detestava anche l’imminente orgasmo.

<< So che non mi ami ma … tu mi amerai Ed, devi amarmi >> aveva mormorato Oswald prima di andarsene, non prima di avergli sfiorato il volto in un gesto delicato che quasi non era da lui.

Non gli aveva lasciato la soddisfazione di avere ragione ma quando Oswald era tornato tre giorni dopo era stato lui a prendere l’iniziativa, il suo corpo bramava quelle attenzioni anche se la sua mente si ribellava a tutto quello. Anche se si detestava non aveva esitato a fare tutto quello che l’altro desiderava, quasi cosa, come in quel momento.

Ansimò stringendo l’altro a sé, Oswald si stava spingendo con forza dentro di lui strappandogli gemiti di piacere, la sua mente gli stava ordinando di ritrarsi ma il suo corpo aveva troppo bisogno di quello, non era sicuro di cosa provasse per l’altro ma non voleva che se ne andasse, non prima di … gemette mentre il suo corpo tremava, le spinte di Oswald sebbene forti erano in qualche maniera distorta gentili, piene di amore o di qualcosa di simile, anche il modo in cui l’altro lo baciava lo disorientava, Oswald lo amava sul serio ma come tutti gli psicopatici aveva dei modi … particolari per dimostrarlo ma non voleva pensarci. Rispose ai baci con fervore, quel contatto gli era mancato, per quanto pensasse ancora a Isabella col passare dei giorni la bionda bibliotecaria era divenuta sempre più un concetto astratto, la realtà era lì, lui ed Oswald sul letto che si baciavano, si toccavano e scopavano, quello era vero e in qualche modo gli piaceva pure. Passò le mani sulla schiena dell’altro attirandolo ancora più vicino gemendo il suo nome e rimase sorpreso da come Oswald gli accarezzò il volto, quel gesto era troppo tenero per un contesto simile pensò Ed prima di cercare per l’ennesima volta le labbra del sindaco di Gotham, aveva così tanto bisogno dell’orgasmo, doveva venire, doveva dimenticare tutta quella situazione assurda.

Avvertì l’altro muoversi sempre più forte e poi lo sentì, Oswald venne gemendo il suo nome e lui lo strinse a sé, quando avvertì la mano dell’altro sul suo sesso gemette, pochi tocchi veloci e lo seguì riversandosi tra i loro stomaci non prima di avergli graffiato la schiena piantandogli le unghie nella carne con forza.

<< Non m’importa se ora non provi nulla per me … è solo questione di tempo Ed e tu amerai, tu devi amarmi >> gli disse Oswald mentre si stava rivestendo e quel che era peggio fu che una parte della mente di Ed era d’accordo con lui, Oswald pur di non perderlo lo aveva intrappolato in una sorta di sindrome di Stoccolma o simili e ancora peggio gli piaceva, come gli era piaciuto farsi scopare da Oswald e come gli sarebbe piaciuto rifarlo ancora e ancora.


End file.
